


The Wait

by tomarkexists



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkexists/pseuds/tomarkexists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started during Tom’s 37th birthday. Mark woke up that morning and knew he needed to wish Tom a happy birthday. But how? Tweeting or sending an email seems too impersonal, with a lack of sincerity attached to it. And god knows how much Mark wanted to hear Tom’s voice again, maybe for a little while. If Mark was lucky, he could even make Tom laugh that beautiful laugh of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This was Mark's birthday one shot.

It started during Tom’s 37th birthday. Mark woke up that morning and knew he needed to wish Tom a happy birthday. But how? Tweeting or sending an email seems too impersonal, with a lack of sincerity attached to it. And god knows how much Mark wanted to hear Tom’s voice again, maybe for a little while. If Mark was lucky, he could even make Tom laugh that beautiful laugh of his.

So Mark did what he had to do. He called Tom, forgetting that it will be way past midnight in San Diego. Tom picked it up anyway, and a simple conversation of ‘hey how are you’ and ‘happy birthday old fucker’ turned to a three hour event. They rambled on about the most irrelevant things, both unwilling to put down the phone. Both savouring the taste of each other’s voices, the sound of each other’s breaths. In the end, Tom fell asleep. Mark refused to put down the phone until Skye shouted at him to do something productive with his life. Mark sighed and whispered goodnight to Tom, as if he could hear.

It continued when Mark flew to LA to create the new EP. Mark stayed in Tom’s house, occupying the spare bedroom. Mark bonded with Ava and Jonas, as if they were his very own kids. Mark was always good with kids, except, these kids were different. There are _Tom’s_ kids. And you can expect Mark to be treating them extra special to make up for the lost time.

Time. If only Mark had more of that.

Mark tried to make conversation with Jen. They went out for dinner one night without the kids, just the three of them. Mark couldn’t shake the slight tension he shared with Jen that night. Ever since they both met years ago, they never really got along. Sure, they are friendly towards each other, but it was all for show, for Tom. Mark has never liked her, for reasons unknown, and he guess it showed.

Then there’s Tom.

_Thomas Matthew DeLonge, Jr._

That over familiar name that Mark has repeated over and over again like a much needed mantra.

Oh, what will Mark do if it wasn’t for Tom? Probably in some sucky job, wishing a stupid punk will skate by, pick Mark up, and start the greatest band ever.

Mark is glad that it is a reality. He wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes and stares at the ceiling, counting his blessings for meeting Tom.

_Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom._ It was always _Tom_.

Mark and Tom spent the weeks in LA doing everything together, just like old times. They had breakfast (this one time, Tom made breakfast in bed and brought it to Mark’s bedroom, where they sat next to each other on that king size bed, flicking bacon bits and eggs at each other), drove to the studio, write and create beautiful music together (with Travis), take cute pictures of each other and post it on Instagram for fans to fangirl over. The fans soon forgave Mark for not wishing Tom a happy birthday on twitter, but they did not know about the phone call.

Nobody knew.

They had lunch and dinner together, and at the end of the day when Jen and the kids are asleep, Tom and Mark will sit on the balcony, looking up at the bright stars, talking about everything and nothing. In times like those, Mark wishes that it could last forever.

_Forever and ever …_

When Mark had to fly back to London, he almost threw a tantrum. Why did he need to leave? He was having a blast, and now it have to end? Then Mark remembered his family and his commitments, and knew he had to leave. The only thing he could do was put on a brave face and said goodbye.

When Mark flew back to LA again to kick start their first tour of the year, everything just resumed normally, like he never left. Tom welcomed Mark into his home again. Mark continued playing with his kids and continued avoiding his wife. The rehearsals with Tom (and Travis) continued, the breakfasts in bed continued and the star gazing continued. Mark was spending every waking minute with Tom and he loved it.

Jen, of course, wasn’t too happy. Mark overheard an argument that occurred in between her and Tom. She told (well, practically screamed) Tom that he had been spending so much time with Mark that he doesn’t have any time for her. Tom told her to stop being ridiculous, and Mark couldn’t help but snickered at her. That will serve the horse face right!

When Travis decided to not play for the tour and they had to find a quick replacement in a short period of time (Brooks from Bad Religion happily volunteered), Tom was there to comfort and assured Mark that everything will be alright. After a while, Mark was kinda glad that Travis dropped out (though he will never admit this to anyone, not even to himself). It meant that he and Tom could spend more time together, without their other band member third wheeling.

And so, they did.

Brooks thought it was weird how close the two grown men were to each other. But he minded his own business and did not question it. The same goes for the people around the pair. They didn’t question the fact that Mark and Tom were always hugging each other backstage, or the chaste kisses that they will plant on each other’s cheeks. They didn’t question the fact that they made jokes about fucking each other on stage, or the sneaky ass grabs they thought no one saw.

They _definitely_ did not question the fact that sometimes, they will spend the night together in the same hotel room.

It was all innocent, of course. They will drink tea, a habit that Mark picked up from being in London for too long, and they will gazed at the night sky. Sometimes, their night was filled with chatter from the both of them. Sometimes, their night was filled with comfortable silence, both of them don’t feel the need to say anything at all. However, it will always end with one of them falling asleep on the chair. The other will pick up his best friend, laid him on the bed, and cuddled close to him. Sometimes, he will whisper things to the sleeping man, like how happy he is that they are together, or how much he needed the other man. Sometimes, he will kiss his best friend on the cheeks. Deep, longing kisses.

Sometimes, it will end on the lips.

But that was where it will stop. That was the limit, the boundary both of them drew a long time ago. So, after the man was done with displaying his affections, he will listen to his best friend’s breathing pattern, which usually lulls him to a peaceful sleep.

It ended on Mark’s 41st birthday. Mark woke up that morning feeling old. He definitely looked old. His greying hair disturbs him immensely. Maybe it’s time to dye his hair a crazy colour again, hide the signs of ageing. Mark likes colouring his hair. Maybe because colourful hair dye reminds him of the times when Mark and Tom will dye their hair together, or maybe because he always get compliments from Tom whenever he sports a bright daring do. Tom said Mark look ‘punk rock’ with the colour on his hair, which always made Mark happy to hear that.

So Mark made up his mind to dye his hair a bright pink later on.

Mark likes pink.

After a huge breakfast with his wife and son, they gave him his presents. Jack got him a new Xbox game. Mark knew it was actually for Jack to play with, but he enjoyed the present all the same. Skye got him a new watch. It was simple and elegant, and Mark loved it. But Mark couldn’t help but wonder if Tom will ever call him.

A few hours passed by without anything. Mark spent his time checking his twitter and emails, hoping desperately for a sign from Tom. He replied to birthday wishes on his twitter, all hoping it will come from one particular person.

A measly tweet will make him happy. A phone call will be a wonderful present, one he will scream out of joy if he were to receive. But Mark will take anything by this point.

When Mark went out to dinner with Skye and Jack, he couldn’t help being restless. He just wanted a nudge, a recognition of his birth date from his best friend. Is that too much to ask? Tom should have this date engraved in his head by now, just like how Mark have Tom’s date forever engraved in his head.

It was only right before Mark fell asleep that Tom called, finally answering Mark’s prayers.

“Hello Mark. Am I calling too late?” his voice immediately put a smile on Mark’s face as he walked over to his balcony, sitting down on a chair.

“It is nearly 1 am, you fucker,” Mark shivered slightly and pulled the blanket that he left on the chair around him, embracing the warmth. 

“Shit. Sorry, it’s only 5 pm here. And I have been busy with work today.”

“What do you want Tom?”

“What, I cannot wish my best friend a happy birthday?” Tom began laughing, and of course, Mark couldn’t help himself but joined in too.

“It’s no longer my birthday!”

“It still is in San Diego. And you were born here, so it is still your birthday, dipshit,” his logic made sense to Mark, so he went along with it, just happy that Tom remembered. “So, how has your day been?”

And a simple conversation of ‘how has your day been’ and ‘you are a grandpa’ turned to a three hour event. They continued talking about the most irrelevant things, both unwilling to put down the phone. Both enjoying the sound of each other’s laughs, the taste of each other’s smiles. In the end, Mark fell asleep on the chair, underneath those stars. Tom refused to put down the phone until Jen shouted at him to eat some dinner. Tom sighed and whispered goodnight to Mark, as if he could hear.

And before he officially ended the conversation, Tom whispered one more thing.

“I still need you after all these years Marky …”

The next afternoon, Mark received an express delivery. It was a toy octopus with wild pink hair, a note attached to it.

_Sorry I made you wait_


End file.
